Cursed Silence
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Rin is blessed and cursed. She has power even the gods fear yet is cursed to silence during the day because of it. What happens when one demon gets close enough to find out her secret and anger the gods? AU SessRin
1. zc 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Summery: _Rin is both blessed and cursed. She has power that even the celestial beings envy and yet, because of that power she is cursed with silence. During the dark hours she is free to talk, to be like every other demon. But during the daylight she is silent, not to speak a word or phrase. No one notices her, thinking her but a shadow, as she is known among the teachers. But one day she takes pity on a proud demon and gives him a hand. Said demon cannot stop thinking of her so goes after her. So what happens when you throw two powerful demons together? Shocking chemistry._**

_****_

Rin watched from her table in the corner of the library and tried not to laugh. Even though she couldn't talk she could still make noises and laughter was paramount as of now.

She was watching Sesshomaru Tenseiga, powerful demon, most lusted after bachelor in the school, and second best in the class rank of grades, try to learn History, which he was currently failing horribly, from the smuttiest demon in the entire world, and school whore.

It was so comical that Rin had to put her hand over her mouth and think of something disgusting, that wasn't this scene, so she didn't crack up. Finally, from what she could see and hear, Sesshomaru gave up and ordered Kagura to leave since he wasn't learning a thing and all she was doing was trying to seduce him with showing him her cleavage and arousing herself so he could scent it.

Hell Rin could scent it all the way over here and the scent was making her sick. Kagura tried again to get him to let her stay and this time Sesshomaru mildly flicked his nails, which had grown into claws, and Kagura got the hint and left, muttering bad temperately.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his silver blue hair, "how the hell am I supposed to learn this shit if I can't get someone to help me with it that doesn't speak Swedish, wants me to somehow die, or wants to fuck me?"

Rin tapped her finger to her lips and got up and walked over. She stopped at his table where Sesshomaru looked coldly up. Since she was in his History class she knew what section they were doing and she took his piece of paper and his pencil and started to sketch.

They were going over the Reign of Terror when Robespierre ruled a dictatorship over France and was guillotine happy. So she used her artistic skills and drew Inuyasha (**_it was common knowledge that the brothers hated each other_**) as Robespierre and then drew several anime cartoons that featured Inuyasha ruling.

Then in the last few it showed Sesshomaru, his face emotionless, but with that almost hidden glee, as he pulled the rope that let loose the blade over Inuyasha's head as he was beheaded. This all took about five minutes and Sesshomaru watched her work and noticed he actually enjoyed her scent of sakura blooms and raindrops.

Then she stepped back and indicated her sketch. Sesshomaru took a look at it then did something he hadn't done since his mother had died, he laughed. The sketch was so well drawn that he could actually feel the rope as he pulled it over his blasted brother's head.

He then looked at the girl, who then signed in sign language, "what kind of weapon did Robespierre prefer?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment and remembered the glee of pulling the rope…

"A guillotine." She nodded and started to return to her table but he caught her wrist and was surprised to feel a spark when flesh met flesh. "Wait. Can you help me with the rest of the section?"

She turned and seemed to think then nodded. For the rest of the hour and the next Rin did the same thing with the other major points and they actually got along doing so. Sesshomaru remembered what she drew too since she did it in such a funny way and they often consisted of him killing Inuyasha or Kagura or someone else he detested.

He found that he wanted to remember the events so that the next time he had an urge to kill Inuyasha, and he could never go more than five minutes in the mutt's company without wanting to do so, he could just bring up the scene and then think he had actually killed him.

Five o'clock came around and the girl stood to leave. Sesshomaru then asked her name as she grabbed her knapsack and started to leave the library. She simply signed "Rin." Then left. Rin, he thought. This won't be the last time we meet.

* * *

The next day he sat in History class trying to memorize the damn events that they were reading about. He had looked and asked after Rin all day but had found no one that knew her. It was now 5th period and he really didn't get a thing the teacher was saying so he glanced around and was surprised to find a girl in the corner idly doodling.

It was Rin. But shouldn't he have noticed her before… that thought trailed off as he brought up memories of previous periods and realized he had her in every class he just hadn't noticed her since no teacher called on her and she never raised her hand or anything.

He also wanted to talk with her so he wrote a quick note and flicked it over to her seat. She caught it in mid-air with her free hand, not even bothering to look up from her doodling until she had finished.

Then she opened the note and read, '_didn't know you were in my classes. Mind if you give me some help before I decide to kill this Swedish idiot?'_ Rin stifled a chuckle as she wrote back, '_just ignore him for now and I can draw you up the notes for this chapter after school. Nice to see someone knows I exist.'_

She flicked it back and when Sesshomaru finished reading it, he nodded to her. After class Sesshomaru waited as Rin walked to his desk. "When will you be available for me to draw them?" She signed as they walked to class.

Sesshomaru answered, "The library after school." She tapped her finger to her lips, a habit he decided, she did when she was thinking, then shook her head and signed, "the library is closed on Friday's though so where?" Sesshomaru hoped to God she wasn't a prep or some gold digger as he said, "my place.

Inuyasha and company should be out so we would be left alone." She nodded, not disturbed by that fact as they entered Trig and took respective seats. Sesshomaru wondered what she would think about his home. Rin wondered what she had gotten herself into.

**Review**

**_Chrys_**


	2. zc 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**



It was after school and Sesshomaru was waiting at the steps for Rin. They had agreed in Trig that they would meet at the entrance since they had different 7th periods, him Chemistry, her Gym.

So he waited here and wondered how much the bail for massacring every female but Rin in the school would be. It couldn't be high enough that he couldn't pay himself out of it. He was thinking of the possible ways of going about this when Rin exited the school at a break neck run as if she were running from the devil him or herself.

She spotted him, grabbed his wrist, and with surprising strength for one so small, dragged him away from the entrance and into the parking lot. Looking around wildly she gave him a look that was pleading they leave.

Bemused Sesshomaru led her to his custom fabricated Ford Mustang in sky blue with gold velvet interior. They were in and about a mile away before Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "mind explaining why we left the school as if the demons of hell were after us?"

Rin shook her head and signed, "Yura Hairnini." Now Sesshomaru understood. Yura had an insane, and he meant this to its full potential, obsession with hair. Especially long hair. Which inevitably made him a victim.

Rin also since her hair was longer than his only hers was midnight black and kept in a single braid that brushed the bottom of her calves.

Sesshomaru nodded, "now I see. The demon hairess was in truth after you and I thank you for dragging me out of there since I have no wish to have my hair fondled as if it were the crown jewels."

Rin snorted and nodded her head in agreement. They rode in comfortable silence along the winding road, neither making any move except for Sesshomaru to steer the car. Now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru had never really been at ease in a female's presence.

He had to be tensed, ready to run for when they threw themselves at him. But for some reason he knew Rin wouldn't do that. He was about halfway there and he had the sudden urge to open the top.

He glanced at Rin, "do you mind if I take the top down?" Rin shook her head while not moving her gaze from the speeding landscape. Sesshomaru pressed the button and the top folded down immediately exposing them to the winds since Sesshomaru was going about 80.

Rin's long braid flipped out and trailed out behind them, coming out of the tie so that it trailed out to whip out to the back of the car. Sesshomaru's own hair reached about the back and he yanked out the hair tie and the headache he had been sporting from school almost instantly diminished.

Then he turned as Rin laughed. She just threw back her head and laughed. That laugh hit Sesshomaru right in the gut and knocked him breathless. There was sheer joy on her face, exactly what he felt whenever he let himself the luxury of letting his hair down, was so simple, so instantaneous, that it brought out his own smile as they went racing down and around the narrow road that ran along the ocean.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later when they pulled into the driveway of Sesshomaru's home. He looked up into the camera in the guardhouse, "let me in." The gates opened and he drove sedately inside.

Rin was busy raveling up her mass of hair so it didn't get run over and he saw her fingers pause for a moment as his home came into view. Any other would call it a mansion, since it looked exactly like one with white brick layout, about ten windows along the front, and a massive front door.

She didn't gasp, jump, or even gawk, but looked it over as one might a lover, and nodded her approval before continuing raveling up her hair. They pulled up as Rin finally got the last strand of her hair back into a braid and slipped out of the car, grabbing her black battered knapsack in the process.

Together they walked up to the to the great doors and Sesshomaru took his key out and unlocked them. (**_This author is lazy and thus this author will not describe every inch of Sessy's home. Just think of it as a Persian palace_**)When they approached his room Rin saw red letters etched in the dark mahogany wood.

Rin squinted to read it then chuckled shaking her head as she signed, "and I thought I was anti-social." On the door it read

_If you value your life _

_You will not come into _

_Physical contact with this door _

_Or make any noise around this door_

_If you do so you will have an_

_Instantaneous death by my hand._

_This is your only warning_.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and opened the door. His room was adorned in gold, white, and sky blue with hints of green here and there. Rin looked around in approval, kicked her shoes off, and climbed onto his bed, sitting Indian style as she pulled out her history book and sketchbook along with a few pencils.

Sesshomaru gestured to the bed, "make yourself at home." She just nodded absently as she set up. Sesshomaru went to the mini bar and grabbed a couple sodas, tossing one to Rin who, like the note, caught it in mid-air without looking up.

She then glanced at it and grinned when she saw it was Code Red Mountain Dew. Cracking it open she sipped it and set it on the stand on one of the cup thingy ma jigs. She then turned and signed, "two things if I help you with your History."

Sesshomaru braced thinking she was going to sign that he had to sleep with her or pay her or something but she just signed, "1. You have to buy me sketchbooks or give me money to do so since doing this will eat up my paper faster then me being bored and sketch paper isn't exactly cheap and I don't have the money to be buying a new book every week."

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief, "done. Is that all?" She shook her head, "I normally walk home and could possibly do so from here since I live about two miles from here but I think this is going to take longer so I'll need a ride."

Sesshomaru nodded again; glad there were no catches, "done. Ready to start?" She nodded as he took a place beside her on the bed as she started to sketch while he read a section of the appointed reading material.

* * *

It was later, about seven when Inutaisho and Inuyasha returned home. It was already dark out and they were earlier than they had anticipated. Izuki, Inuyasha's mother and Inutaisho's mate, had arrived a little ahead of them to finish some chores.

She came scurrying into the entrance hall now, a scared look on her face. Inutaisho was immediately at her side, "what is wrong?" She pointed a shaky finger at Sesshomaru's wing. "I heard laughing.

I heard Sesshomaru laughing. I fear for our lives." Inuyasha and Inutaisho had paled as a sound reached them as Sesshomaru and someone else moved down his wing and towards the entrance hall. They entered and the three just stood there and stared in fascination and apprehension.

Sesshomaru was walking beside a petite girl of only about 5"2 with long black ebony hair, alabaster skin, and dancing silver eyes. She had a knapsack slung over her shoulder and was easily keeping pace with Sesshomaru's long strides. They turned and saw the stunned gazes watching them and they both closed up.

Both became straighter, stiffer. The laughter went out of their eyes and Sesshomaru became his normal emotionless self while the girl became a block of ice, if not colder than even Sesshomaru. The three watched as the two passed them and closed the doors behind them as they left the hall.

Outside Rin turned to Sesshomaru and signed, "do they always do that?" Sesshomaru just sighed and shook his head, "they are not used to me actually showing emotion and they were surprised that I had another being with me and you were not manacled, bloodied, torn to shreds, etc…"

Rin shook her head and signed when they got into the Mustang and he started the engine, "and to think, I thought I held the scariest reputation here in Japan. Guess I was wrong." Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled out of the drive to take Rin home.

As they neared the first curve he asked, "same time same place?" She nodded and they drove to Rin's home in a comfortable silence.

**Review**

**_Chrys_**


	3. zc 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Simple Plan, or Perfect World 



Word got out that Sesshomaru was having someone help him in History and rumors were going around as to whom it was. Rin had asked Sesshomaru if he could _please_ not mention her name in association to him.

She liked being her normal shadow self since that meant people didn't dig into her past and her current life. If her name was so much as whispered from Sesshomaru's mouth all the preps, sluts, whores, Sesshomaru wannabes, the whole school to sum it up, would be on her faster than a lonely wolf demon.

So her and Sesshomaru met at different places during the week. Sometimes it was his house, sometimes the main library, sometimes a café a friend of Inuyasha's owned, and once in the park when Rin had wanted to be outside since it would be the last nice day in a while.

They became quite close and Rin was a regular at the Taisho mansion for dinner. She relaxed some with the folks but she wasn't near and relaxed there as she was with Sesshomaru.

She knew that eventually someone would find out and she would, inevitably, have to use some of her power to conceal herself. She would do anything to ensure her privacy. Sesshomaru was getting close though.

She liked him. Actually liked him. The last person she had liked she had had to kill to keep her from spreading her being a hybrid demon around. This was why Rin was cautious in her secret.

She had never known her mother and had been alone most of her childhood. She knew of her power and her curse at an early age and had thus then controlled it. She didn't dare tell Sesshomaru.

He was a powerful demon but Inutaisho might try to use her for his own means. Then it happened. A teacher, a incredibly stupid teacher, said one day during history class, looking over the history teachers shoulder, "hey, Rin's notes and Sesshomaru's are done in the same way.

She might be Sesshomaru's new partner." Sesshomaru smacked his head as everyone started asking who Rin was. Thankfully the stupid teacher got the point when Sesshomaru glared at him to be silent.

It was over the entire school by 6th period that Sesshomaru's mysterious History partner was named Rin. They played it cautious when meeting today, meeting a mile or so away at a bus stop in the ghetto side of town where none of the sluts dared come.

She climbed into the mustang and signed to him, "I should make sure that teacher is never found. His mutilated body buried under layers of mud in the river." Sesshomaru looked at Rin in newfound respect.

He never thought she could be that violent. They idly drove along, no one seeing them thanks to tinted windows, and Sesshomaru turned to ask where they should go and found Rin fast asleep.

He drove to his place and pulled over to take a good look at her. There were dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't sleep recently, and her face was pale. Her hair wasn't brushed to perfection in its braid and strands were hanging out.

He could see she had lost weight and wondered why. So he got out and picked her up, along with her knapsack and his book bag, using demon strength to jump to his balcony so his family wouldn't see her.

He laid her down on the bed and went to fetch some food from the kitchens. Rin would spill if it took him all night.

Rin woke up to dark. She made a move to turn on her lamp but found she wasn't in her bed. Where was she? The last she remembered was telling Sesshomaru how she wanted to murder that teacher and they had been driving…

She was at his place. She must have fallen asleep and he took her there. She sat up carefully and for the first time felt the warm body beside hers. She blinked and her demon sight came to hand and she saw a topless Sesshomaru lying beside her, fast asleep.

She blushed and felt her blood heat. She forced herself away and looked around the room. A tray of food sat on the desk and she immediately swooped down on it. She hadn't eaten in god knows how long, let alone slept.

There just weren't enough hours in the day. Or night. She then located a piece of parchment and wrote a thank you note to Sesshomaru and slipped out of the room, via window.

She leapt from tree to tree, keeping the coast in sight. She reached her favorite cliff and stopped, looking out to the coast. She wished she could be normal. A normal demon. Oh how she wished.

Then maybe her and Sesshomaru could be more than friends if he wished it. But the celestial beings wouldn't allow it. Since she could speak, it t'was night so she could, she began to sing. This was an American song but it fit her mood.

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart_

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  


A figure had followed her and he now listened. He had known she had secrets but what were they and why was she so desperate to keep them?

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through_

Yeah

I wish I could bring you back  
I wish I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  


A tear slipped by. Why? Why her? Why couldn't she be born a normal demon instead of an all-powerful hybrid? Then again this wasn't a perfect world.

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go_

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

She then turned to the figure that stood in the shadow of the moon. "Why did you follow me?" Inutaisho stepped forward, still looking at her with emotionless eyes; eyes that looked exactly like Sesshomaru's.

"To find out what you have that is worth silence to hide." She turned back towards the pounding waves. "The silence isn't my choice. I speak by night and am deprived from it during the day. Tis my curse."

Inutaisho still had questions, "why? Why are you cursed with silence?" Rin turned fully now and walked towards him. She stopped beside him and met his eyes, amber to silver, "why don't you ask the celestial beings?

They will tell you for I will not." She then disappeared into the darkness with no chance of being followed. Inutaisho looked up to the crescent moon, "We will all find out soon enough, silent one. My son is in love with you, he just doesn't know it yet. We will all find out."

Sesshomaru awoke at dawn and found the spot beside him empty. He had laid down beside Rin since he refused to sleep on his sofa and wanted to keep an eye on Rin. She must have left during the night. He got up and stretched, seeing the note on the desk. He picked it up and read.

_Sesshomaru, thank you for letting me sleep and for the food. I hope you sleep well and thank you for looking after me. Sorry I was a burden. _

_Rin_

He set the note down and looked at the rising sun. What was it he felt for the mute girl who helps him? All he knew it was something he had never felt before and knew he would never feel again.

Review 

**_Chrys_**


	4. zc 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**



It was during 6th period when she was exposed. Rin had been idly doodling when the Trig teacher, idiot that he was, called Rin up to talk about her formula for something. Being the idiot that he was he used Rin's real name instead of Shadow.

As she walked up she felt every female eye on her and Rin knew if looks could kill or if those girls could do what they were thinking, Rin would have been in all seven hells, dipped in acid, had her fingernails pulled out one by one, you get the picture. Her and the teacher talked about her formula while Rin decided he was going to disappear.

She would concoct his demise later though, cause if she wanted to be alive after this, wait if those girls wanted to be alive after this, she was going to need a plan. Tapping her finger to her lip she decided on her method of escape.

The bell rang and in the chaos of leaving, Rin disappeared. Neither the bloodthirsty girls nor Sesshomaru could find her. In reality Rin had used the shadows as a door to get the hell out of there.

Now she was behind her favorite café and wondered what she wanted to do with her extra hour. First that damn teacher's demise, then how to avoid all those girls. What those girls thought of Sesshomaru was obsession, plain and simple.

Rin herself was attracted to him. She liked his wit, morbid humor, and dry sarcasm. He wasn't a complete idiot like Inuyasha, who was as beautiful, because if he had been Rin wouldn't have wasted her time.

But he was beautiful in and out and she honest to god liked him. It was just how far she could trust him. Inutaisho suspected and she didn't blame him. The half moon was tonight so she wouldn't be getting much sleep. Might as well get it now while she could.

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the teacher who was going to die a painful, miserable death and looked for Rin. It was after school and he hadn't seen Rin since the bell rang sixth period.

Frowning, he went to his car, a Jaguar XJ220 that practically glistened dark blue in the sun. He had restored this baby when his father had gotten a hold of it as a reward in a business deal.

It took him four years and ten thousand dollars to restore her to her original beauty but when he got her up to 217 on the road it was worth it. He slipped in and caressed the black leather upholstery lovingly.

His brother and father teased him that he treated that car better than he would treat a lover, and Sesshomaru would be the first to admit it. He loved his car but at the moment he was concerned about Rin. A glint of white caught his eye and he picked up a note.

_Sesshomaru, sorry but if those girls wanted to live I had to skip 7th period. I'm going to have to skip out on our study date tonight since I have a body to dispose of and a few…security measures to set up. Rin_

Sesshomaru frowned. Security measures? What security measures? He was willing to bet though, that he wouldn't be seeing the Trig teacher again. Placing the Jag in reverse he pulled out, then away.

* * *

The full moon aroused her blood like a lover and Rin strained against it as she moved stealthily though the forest. She was glad she had canceled Sesshomaru and her little date.

She had almost forgotten it was half moon and the last thing she needed was giving Inutaisho more reason to be suspicious. This was the one night she could not hide her demonic features.

Two black stripes on either side of her face reached back until they hit her hairline, a single black stripe on the backs of her hands, and her silver eyes glowed with an eerie light. On her forehead, though, was the mark that set her apart from all the other demons.

A purple crescent moon lay beneath a shining silver pentagram. The pentagram, though, was different. It only had one ring and the lines made up a star like normal ones. Yet even in the half moon light it shown silver, which marked Rin as the most powerful being to walk the earth; a hybrid of the most dangerous kind.

She was part Black Inu-demon, which in itself was only rivaled by the white Inu's and had been extinct for seven hundred years, and a celestial being, more importantly, a celestial being with control over the fire of the sun, which was one of the more powerful kinds. She was only allowed to exist because her father, the great Titan of the Sun, Hyperion, has said he would have the current sun god, Helius, block off the sun, thus killing everything on earth if she was destroyed.

Her father had trained her on how to use her power over star fire, which was fused of the Black Inu-demon dark powers and Hyperion's sun powers, when she had been little. Her mother, the last Black Inu-demon, had died giving birth to her.

Without her father Rin would have been forced to grow up alone and possibly grow insane with the effort to control her deadly powers. Tonight was a solar eclipse, even though it was on the other side of the world, and her powers were going to be going through the roof.

She reached the edge of the forest, where the trees melded out to a rocky beach, and placed her hand on the trunk of a tree. Under her hand the pentagram was grown into the trunk, as if it had been there forever; her silent tribute to her father.

Coming to the beach she raised her hands and her black haori with its silver and violet ends flapped in the silent breeze. Her black tail flipped crazily on her shoulder while Rin closed her eyes and breathed in.

The power of the sun and moon flooded her. Briefly, the entire beach and forest glittered with dark light, before going out to become normal again. Rin stood there, in that position, for the rest of the night.

Her thoughts, normally drained during this ritual, were not focused on the eclipse, but on a white Inu-demon she had no right to dwell on. Sesshomaru.

A few miles away, the white Inu-demon on Rin's mind leaned over his balcony, watching the half moon. His thoughts were full of the small girl filled with secrets he didn't understand. Rin.

**Review**

_**Chrys**_


	5. zc 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

****

Where the hell was she? Sesshomaru thought. He had learned to easily pick her out of a crowd or class but he couldn't see her. Everyone knew who she was now and he was dead sure they were stalking her but Rin could handle herself.

Where was she? It wasn't till after school that he found her. She was leaning against his car, no one seeming to notice her. It was hard to see her, as if the lines of her body were blurred. "Where-" She stopped him by putting a finger to her lips.

He got the picture and climbed into his car, the Mustang today, with Rin creeping in before him. He pulled out of the parking lot and was a ways down the road when he asked, "so where were you? It's not like you to skip school."

Rin shook her head and signed. Whenever they had car conversations he was happy that he had good perphial vision so he could see her sign and not crash the car. "I was there, you just didn't see me."

He frowned. That couldn't be right. "I've learned to pick you out of crowds. You weren't in class." Rin smiled but remained motionless the rest of the way to his house. As usual the house was empty directly after school so he and Rin went to the kitchen, since he had a feeling she would be hungry.

Having been there enough over the past few weeks she knew where everything was and didn't feel guilt over eating his food. Getting herself a ham sandwich with mayo, tomato, and cucumbers she sat down while Sesshomaru idly munched on chips.

They sat in comfortable silence while Rin finished her snack. When she finished they went to his room. After he shut the door he turned and saw that she wasn't Indian style on his bed like she normally was.

She was standing there, staring at him. He didn't know what the emotion was in her silver eyes but it was gone in a blink. "Watch." She signed. He watched, and then blinked. She was gone.

Where the hell did she go? He heard her laughter and Rin appeared beside him. "It is a trick I use when someone finds out about me who isn't a teacher." Sesshomaru sat on his bed and, not for the first time, considered Rin wasn't human.

No average miko, monk, or gifted human could do an invisibility spell that good. Hell, his mother had been part sorceress and she hadn't been able to do a spell that good. "What about the teachers?"

Rin shrugged and went behind the mini bar to grab a soda, tossing one to Sesshomaru. "I have it fixed so that they see me and only them.

If I have to talk to someone that isn't a teacher, say you, then I alter the spell so that you can see me but no one else can." Sesshomaru watched as she walked over to the bed and plopped down.

"Your secret is worth that much to hide?" She sighed, a sad look coming on her face. In an effort to comfort her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. They were about a foot apart on the bed so she leaned against him for a moment, allowing herself the illusion of safety. Then she straightened and faced him.

"Yes, my secret is worth that much to hide. The celestial beings feared it so much that they cursed me to silence during the daylight hours." Ok that was new. Sesshomaru looked at her, looked at her deep in the eyes.

There was such sadness, such loneliness, that it made his ache to reach out and comfort her. But she was stronger than she looked, much stronger. "Will you tell me?" She looked away for a moment and looked out the window, at the picturesque landscape.

She then sighed, a sound Sesshomaru didn't understand, and simply signed, "maybe one day. For now we have History to do."

_** **_

Inutaisho was in a smoky bar tonight. Every now and again he went scouting for potential singers instead of sending one of his agents. Tonight was one of those nights. Sesshomaru had barred himself in his room tonight, Inuyasha was at a party, and Izuki had been working in her garden and was too tired to cook.

So Inutaisho came here to look for new singers. He had had a tip that there was a really good one who performed here every now and again if she couldn't get a better deal. A money singer, Inutaisho mused.

A money singer was a singer who sang only to pay the bills and appear normal in society. He had found a lot of really good singers who had been money singers. At that moment a spotlight hit center stage and a piano rang through the bar with a sad tune.

A low, smoky, voice floated through the bar, singing of lost love, of unfulfilled dreams. Inutaisho was caught up, not only in the voice but also in the fact that he had heard that voice before. Rin.

What was she doing here? _Money singer_. It echoed in his head like Rin's low ballad. In the near month they had known her, Rin had never mentioned who her parents were. Sesshomaru knew where she lived since he took her home most nights but said that it was a small, well-kept house on the outskirts of Tokyo well within walking distance of school.

He had known Rin kept many secrets, both dangerous and not, but that she was a money singer told him that there was more to Rin's background than he had thought. He frowned, enraptured as her voice lulled everyone in the room, even the drunks.

She finished a minute later and was gifted with wild applause. Inutaisho walked up to the bar as Rin grabbed some water by her side and conversed with the piano player. "You were right Tony, she's good. What's her name?"

Antonio Belvard had built his bar up from scratch and had seen more than the average human. He had also learned when to trust and when not to. He had been friends with Inutaisho Taisho for years and learned that the old dog kept his word and didn't skirt around things. He knew that he could also trust him with his best singer's name.

"No one knows her real name, so we just call her Shadow. Came in about four years ago, looking for work. She worked the bar here before I discovered she had a voice that went straight to the loins. So I set her up with a night and she's been set.

Sometimes, though, if she's too tired to sing or she had too much homework, she takes the bar and gives me a night off. Good girl that one. Sad, but good." Inutaisho nodded his thanks and watched Rin again.

It wouldn't do to approach her since he had a feeling she would bolt like a scared doe. For now he would keep this knowledge to himself. "Do you mind if you keep the fact that I was here quiet from her and everyone else?" Used to his friend's weird requests he nodded, but waited for an explanation.

"She's been a study partner with my oldest for about a month now. Still doesn't trust us, through she trusts Sesshomaru more than the rest of us so its best that she doesn't know about me since I think Sesshy's in love with her. I don't want to spook her."

Tony looked at the petite girl and nodded. She was like all street kids, tensed, wary, and ready to run at a moments notice. "Just make sure she's ok with that son of yours. She's been through enough, our Shadow. She needs no more trouble."

Inutaisho nodded and slipped out of the bar. Rin had more secrets than he thought. That didn't make her any less deadly. And he intended to find out why she was deadly in the first place.

**Review**

**_Chrys_**


	6. zc 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything from Greek Mythology**

****

"No." Rin stood in front of a large throne, the gold glistening in the waning moonlight. In said throne sat a tall man, white hair and beard but in no way old. Gold eyes watched the girl with annoyance and a trace of fear. He was ageless yet there was a cruelty about him. He was dressed in a white silk shirt and beige slacks that showed off a muscled figure. He was Zeus, Lord of Olympus and most powerful being in the world.

"I decree it. Other than you, he is the most powerful in the world. I refuse to have such powerful beings that friendly." Rin looked at him, exasperated. This was like the argument to let her lead a normal life all over again.

"As both me and father have told you multiple times, I have no desire to take over the world. I have enough on my plate controlling my own power; I don't want the responsibility to control the entire galaxies. And I'm sure you have already seen that while Sesshomaru wants power, he doesn't want to control the galaxy. I refuse to stop being friends with him just because you're insecure."

Zeus gaped at her for a minute, then snarled, "stop associating with him or I will stop it myself." Rin drew herself up. She'd had enough of this, "Do something about it. I may be god born but I refuse to let my life be led by them. I will be Sesshomaru's friend whether you like it or not. Deal with it."

With that she turned and walked out. Zeus didn't dare throw a lightning bolt at her because star fire tends to be a little stronger than lightning. Once outside Rin turned to make her descent to earth and found her father. Hyperion, Titan of the Sun, leaned casually against a pillar.

Again, like Zeus, he had a timeless aura around him. He had sun bronzed blond hair, like a surfer, blue eyes that could reflect both kindness and defiance, and a tall, muscled body. Unlike Zeus, there was nothing polished about him, dressed in white surfer shorts and a bright blue, gaudy Hawaiian shirt. Yet he was not to be crossed, for he could be just as powerful and dangerous as Zeus.

"You know he's going to make your life hell now." Hyperion matched his daughter's pace as they strode through Olympus, "I know. I can deal with him when he does. But I refuse to stop befriending Sesshomaru just because he's insecure and won't listen to me and you."

Hyperion nodded, "I see your point. He does have a point though. You're the most powerful being on earth and Sesshomaru is right behind you, his father following him. Zeus does have reason to worry."

Pissed because Hyperion did have a point she stopped and turned to him, "but if he watched, actually watched, a day in my life he would see I have enough on my hands with keeping a roof over my head, making sure I have enough energy during the day to keep a rein on my power, and trying to live a normal life.

I don't have time to make friends, plan to take over the world, and do all that. Sesshomaru _likes_ me. For me, not for my school knowledge, not for being pretty, but for me. I refuse to give up my only earth friend because Zeus doesn't know when to look at something."

Hyperion laid a hand on her shoulder, concerned about the tears he saw in her eyes, "you've fallen for him, haven't you?" Rin uttered a low oath and ducked her head. Hyperion just pulled her into a hug and cradled her close.

She sniffled once, but stayed in her father's arms until the fear that she might lose Sesshomaru passed. "Yea. I tried not to, tried almost everything, but I just looked at him one day and… fell."

Hyperion smiled sadly and pulled her back enough to look at her eyes, "if you do truly love him, Zeus won't make it easy. I know you don't chose who to love, but I have to say you have chosen the one person who Zeus will do anything to keep from mating with you. Until his fears are calmed, he will make your life hell."

Rin just chuckled softly and stepped back to wipe the few tears that had fallen away. "Yea, I guess he will. Guess it's a good thing the people who rule hell like me." Hyperion laughed, "good point. Now get back to earth, you're needed."

She smiled and hugged him again, kissed him on the cheek, and stepped over the white stone, stepping from Olympus to earth.

* * *

The Trig teacher had mysteriously disappeared so math class had become a study hall until another suitable teacher was found. Sesshomaru moved over to the seat beside Rin, looking at her. She adjusted the shadow spell so she could 'talk' to him.

"So where did you bury the body?" Rin grinned. Sesshomaru was speaking low enough that no one heard him but her, and was barely moving his lips. With his head on his arm, he looked asleep. "His backyard. Decided that the ocean wasn't too original so I decided to be Poeish." Sesshomaru smiled, "nice one.

Nice time of year for it, just as the grounds getting hard and snow is falling." Rin groaned and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "you don't like snow?" She shook her head, "I prefer warm, really warm. Winter is my least favorite time of year. Except for hot chocolate." He grinned at that one and decided, since it was December and there was snow on the ground, to get Rin into a snowball fight and see how much she liked snow then. He hadn't had a snowball fight since one time he had accidentally gotten high off of the fumes in his car and decided to pummel Inuyasha with snowballs. Inuyasha still had the scars.

He opened his mouth to say something when something wet touched his nose. Frowning he looked up and saw, with the gasps of his other classmates echoing around him, that it was snowing. Inside. Okaaaay, this was new.

He turned to Rin to see she wasn't shocked but pissed. She uttered a low snarl, got up, and stalked out of the room. Sesshomaru followed her, to find that it was snowing in the hallway to, along with the other classrooms.

"This has something to do with you?" She gave a tight nod. They continued in silence out of the school (**_everyone was too busy playing with snow,_ inside,_ to notice Sesshy leaving. They can't see Rin_**), and along the street until they got to a park Rin liked.

She sat down and rubbed her temples. Sesshomaru just sat beside her, hesitated, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders since she didn't have a jacket; at least that was what he told himself. Rin leaned into him, using his body heat to keep her warm and his presence to cool her temper.

She knew this was coming, just not so exposing. Zeus knew she hated snow. Not necessarily cold, since Black Inu's were originally from the north, but snow. So he made it fucking snow indoors.

"So are you going to explain or do I get to guess?" She sighed, then signed, "do you remember those celestial beings I mentioned a few days ago?" He nodded, "well I recently pissed one of them off and this is one of his ways of getting back at me.

This is only the beginning." Sesshomaru looked at the top of her head, "so when more weird phenomenon's happen, just blame it on you because you pissed a celestial being off?" She chuckled and nodded.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked out to watch the white, frozen landscape, "well its adds surprise. Life was getting to boring and some weird happenings will brighten it up." To that Rin laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Review**

**_Chrys_**


	7. zc 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Greek characters you may notice**



Weird things happened with such regularity over the next month that if a ice breathing slut raced into class bare assed naked, no one would have batted an eyelash. Sesshomaru and Rin spent more time together, Rin eating dinner at the Taisho house almost every night, and her and Sesshomaru spending most of their time at school together.

His presence helped Rin to control her temper when the weird happenings got to public. She still didn't tell Sesshomaru why she had pissed off a god, and when he hinted, she evaded. Zeus, though, was getting mad. Nothing was shaking Rin's calm, nothing making her scared enough to come back, saying that she would leave Sesshomaru alone and pledging she wouldn't go near him or his family again.

He would have to do something drastic. Sitting in his throne on Olympus, he grinned and called Hermes, his son and personal messenger. "Hermes, my son, I need a favor."

Hermes looked narrowly at Zeus. He had a feeling this 'favor' had something to do with the powerful daughter of Hyperion. Her defying him had had Zeus sulking for weeks. Personally, Hermes liked Rin. She was nice and knew how to wield her power with control. She also knew how to have a good time, mischief included.

Looking at his father, he knew he was going to have to take something of hers. Zeus knew better than to send Hermes to kill Rin. Hermes had long ago sworn off killing anyone or thing, monster or mortal.

"You know of the Taisho family, don't you my boy?" Warily he nodded. That had been the bane of Zeus' mood, Rin befriending the most powerful being besides her, who happened to be the eldest son of the Taisho family.

"I need you to take the oldest son, Sesshomaru, and bring him here. Put him in Artemis' gold cage of binding." Hermes bowed and flew away. He knew it, he thought in disgust. He knew it was going to be something distasteful.

He would do it, he had no choice, but there was someone who needed to know about this before he went to earth.

* * *

Sesshomaru was missing from school the next day. If it had been anyone else, Rin would have passed it by for the flu that was going around. But this was Sesshomaru and he didn't get sick.

She went through the day, with no sign of him, before she gave into the inevitable. After seventh period, she waited in front of the school as she usually did for Sesshomaru, except there was another demon she needed to talk to.

Inuyasha and his posse, as she thought of it, walked out after most everyone had left. Kagome Hiragashi, Sango Taijin, Miroku Monk, Shippo Kitsue, and Inuyasha Taisho. She personally liked Sango the best out of them all, since the girl knew when to talk and to be quiet, and knew how to handle herself in any situation.

"Inuyasha," she said, shedding her shadow spell. Everyone jumped but Shippo and Inuyasha, who had scented her, and looked at her warily. "Rin. You deigned to talk to me…why?"

His posse was looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy. It was well known in the school that Rin helped Sesshomaru with his studies and was his friend, though no one could ever find her.

She rolled her eyes, "Where's Sesshomaru?" A look came across Inuyasha's face, "I thought you would know. He didn't return after taking you home last night so I thought he was at your place."

Rin's eyes narrowed. She didn't like this, not one bit. "Did he mention going anywhere else? The forest, the beach, a random drive?" Inuyasha shook his head, "nope. You don't know where he is? Damn, father is not going to be happy. Not one bit."

An ugly suspicion wormed its way into Rin's head. He wouldn't dare. Zeus could be stupid, but not that stupid. He wouldn't dare provoking her into that kind of rage. Unless he was aiming for a show of power in order to scare her.

Unbeknownst to her, her eyes started go a little red. "Inuyasha, tell your father I'm going to retrieve him." She started to leave when he called out, "you know where he is?" She didn't answer.

He had better not be where she thought he was, for so help me Hades if he was, she was going to bring Olympus, and every god who resided there, down around her ears.

* * *

"You've had some pretty stupid schemes before, Zeus, but this one tops them all in the stupidity category." Zeus sat on his throne, feeling smug. Sesshomaru Tenseiga sat in a golden cage a little ways to his right in front of him. Hermes has successfully captured him and imprisoned him in the cage.

Unfortunately he had told that damn uncle of his, Hyperion, who was now leaning against one of the pillars, scolding him, "she will bow to me or else she will be destroyed. I refused to have the two most powerful beings on earth _friends_."

Sesshomaru sat in the cage and decided he had finally caught the reason he had been dognapped. The celestial being Rin must have pissed off was obviously Zeus, by befriending him. Rin was obviously more powerful than he had guessed, if Zeus saw them being friends as a threat. He wasn't sure where Hyperion fit into this, but he wasn't stupid enough to say something.

"Let him go now, Zeus, and you'll get off easy. If you make her come up here, all hell's going to break loose." Zeus growled, "no, this will show her that I am infinitely more powerful than her and she will bow to my wishes."

"I don't think so Zeus, all your going to do is make her ma-" he was cut off as a shock wave ripped through the temple, followed by the crash of pillars falling. Hyperion shook his head and went to the side of the cage, "too late." He muttered.

Zeus frowned and jolted when the temple doors were blown off their hinges and disintegrated to nothing. Sesshomaru looked in awe at who came in. It was Rin, but not the Rin he knew.

This Rin wore a black haori with silver on the ends, decorated with purple sakura blooms, marking her as royalty. Two black strips on either side of her face, a purple crescent moon with a silver pentagram on her forehead. A _naginata_ lay across her back. What made her scary, though, were the shadows that flittered around her like bugs. Her eyes were blood red and it was clear she was pissed.

She walked slowly, silently, across the temple stones, her back straight, and her aura black. "You have gone to far Zeus. Let him go before I give you to Hades as an early anniversary gift." Zeus stood, "no. Release him as being your friend and he may go. I want that signed in blood."

If possible, her eyes went redder, "I told you last time NO! He is my friend and I refuse to give him up just because you are insecure. Let him go before I start doing damage." Lightning came to Zeus' hand and he went into a dueling position before Rin, "its time to do what I should have done when you were born you insolent, god-born whelp." Her eyes narrowed and she drew her double bladed _naginata_. "Just as well, since I should have done this the first time you protested me living with my powers."

They then dueled. Rin's swords were magnificent, staffed in scarred ebony; twin blades of gods know what at the ends that flared with star power. Sesshomaru looked to Hyperion, who was watching the battle with resignation, 'you're her father aren't you?"

Hyperion nodded, "I knew this battle was coming but I had hoped Zeus would learn some sense before then." It seemed Rin and Zeus were equally matched, dueling with precision and speed. But Zeus seemed to be gaining the advantage, pressing Rin back. Sesshomaru heard Hyperion curse, and then laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at him quizzically, "if she's doing what I think she's doing, you'll be grateful for this." At that moment it seemed as if the very air around them shivered, then they were in utter darkness. It took Sesshomaru's eyes a moment to adjust before he saw he was in space, with a million stars glinting in the distance.

He now understood Hyperion's hand was to make sure he could still breathe. Zeus looked taken aback for a moment and Rin took advantage. The duel went on for gods know how long before something weird happened.

It seemed that the very darkness gathered around Rin, cloaking her in it. She twirled her _naginata_ and Zeus turned immobile. It was almost as if he were surrounded by space and stars. "This has gone on long enough." Sesshomaru stared at Rin. Her voice was deeper, a steady alto that seemed to echo.

"She isn't god-born for nothing you know." Sesshomaru looked at Hyperion, then back at Rin. "Now release him or I'm going to pin you to the core of the farthest star I can manage for the next hundred thousand yeas. And believe me, my reach is far."

Zeus was trying to struggle out of his bonds, with no avail. Rin tapped a foot on nothing, "my patience is wearing thin, Zeus. You do not want me to release him, since the backlash of your power will render you weak as a kitten for a few years, along with a new residential home in a forgotten galaxy." Zeus struggled for another moment, then gave up.

Sesshomaru heard a clink, then his cage evaporated. Hyperion supported him in the weightlessness as he stood. Then he guided him away, "where are we going?" "To my temple. Its best we are not here for this. Rin will come when she is gone." They disappeared.

Rin made sure they were gone before she turned to look at Zeus. She walked forward slowly, each step menacing and silent, yet echoing to the far distant galaxies. She drew up right in front of him; to the point it made Zeus sweat.

"Listen here and listen good. I don't give a damn what you do to me, how much you try to hurt me, or try to screw with me, but so help me Hades if you mess with Sesshomaru again, in any way shape or form, I will hunt you to the ends of the universe and kill you. I don't give a damn that you're a god and supposedly immortal.

Everything must die and if I have to, I will find a way to make that happen to you. But lets insure the balance of the universe with a pretty oath. I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will not, in any way shape or form, touch or hurt, or order to hurt, Sesshomaru or any of his loved ones again, for the rest of eternity."

Zeus glared at her, refusing to speak. Rin's eyes narrowed and she slowly clenched her hand. The stars and space contracted on Zeus, causing him to squint in pain, "my patience is gone, Zeus. Swear, or your going to the farthest star in the universe."

He saw no way out of it. "Only if you swear to never try to take my throne." Rin gave a fake laugh, "I could have sworn that years ago. Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I, Rin, daughter of Darina and Hyperion, will never try to take Zeus' place in Olympus. Happy? Now make the damn oath or I'm sending you far away."

He made the oath, and Rin released him. "Good, now you can't try something stupid like this again." Weary and fed up with life in general, she shadow walked to her father's temple. Sesshomaru sat in a chair; Hyperion didn't have a throne, only a comfortable temple that resembled a lived in mansion.

They sat on the patio, watching the Elysion fields, since Hyperion spent the majority of his time in Hell, playing poker with Charon and Hades, winning almost every time. He was in retirement, if you haven't noticed. Rin came forward and Hyperion kicked out a chair.

"Sit. You're worn out. Did you make him swear?" Wearily Rin flopped down, mistakenly not in the chair but at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru had seen her weariness and started to rub her shoulders. "Yea, he swore. He made me swear to never take the throne, which I don't or ever will, want, but hell, it means he leaves me alone."

She yawned and looked at the landscape, "you know, this is the prettiest sight in the Underworld, but I personally prefer the Lake of Wishes. It, at least, shows what life, and death, is really about." Hyperion shook his head, "sometimes I wonder where you got your cynical attitude at. You up to going home? Rin?"

She had fallen asleep, her head in Sesshomaru's lap. Hyperion smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. He was watching her with an unknown tenderness that any doubt Hyperion had had at Rin's love being reciprocated vanished.

He nodded to Sesshomaru, "will you carry her? She sleeps like the dead once she's out." Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up before standing up himself, "I know." Hyperion stood, "stay still and close your eyes. Envision where you want her to sleep for the night and you'll be there."

He nodded to Hyperion, "thanks. For everything." Hyperion waved it away and Sesshomaru closed his eyes. When he opened them, Rin and him were in his room at home, Hyperion nowhere to be found. He laid Rin gently on his bed and he was reminded of when he had brought her here when she had fallen asleep in his car.

He stroked a lock of hair away from her face, studying it closely. What was it about her that had made him fall in love with her? Her looks? Her knowledge? Her power? No, it was something deeper, something innately Rin. Something he couldn't name.

He lowered his head until he was a breath away. A simple kiss was all he gave. She was asleep, but that simple kiss made him burn all the hotter for her. He left her there on the bed and went to tell his family he was home, then take a cold shower. He knew now Rin was his.

All he had to do was convince her of that.

**Review**

_**Chrys**_


End file.
